


A Hero Never Dies Gracefully

by Catzooa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Fights, No Fluff, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzooa/pseuds/Catzooa
Summary: Inspired by c!TommyInnit's third canon death by c!Dream's hands. Here is a version of what went down, and a little bit of ghostinnit at the end. Pure angst, read at your own risk. Seriously dsmp needs to be its own tw by this point.Mobile super sucks at tagging, will update tags on computer when it is functional again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 21





	A Hero Never Dies Gracefully

The cat was dead, but he  didn't care. It was his, but Dream said he loved it. That bastard has taken away so many things Tommy cared about, really he feels almost numb to it by now. There was no regret in making Dream know how it felt. He punched the cat, through pleas to stop and pained meows as he teased, tortured, the monster he was stuck with. Just like the manipulative liar did to him. It was only fair. It was revenge, plain and simple. Just a taste of what he put Tommy through. 

The teen looked up, no blood from the limp body in front of him touching skin. The cat couldn't do anything, couldn't defend itself. Just took the beating like a loyal wimp. He spit at it, wanting no reminder of what Dream had made him into. 

Tommy wasn't weak anymore, they didn't hold any sway over his mind. He put on a smug smile, glancing over to his temporary inmate. "That's what happens when you fucking get attached!" Dream would know how it felt, would feel what he was put through. What better way to get revenge than to use his own words? He was better than that monster, and it wouldn't be forgotten again. 

Tommy could see the rage building, tense with clenched fists as Dream takes a deep breath. "That was hope…. The cat was hope, and you killed it." The prisoner states, pulling out a book and running his hands over the cover. They'd taken all the books into their inventory after Tommy tried burning them to torment him, and only took them out occasionally. 

The teen peeked at the cover, scoffing when he saw the 'book of revival' Dream had been going on about with those stupid plans of escape. "I bet that thing isn't even real. It's a stupid trick!" Tommy shouts his claim confidently. If that book was real it would have been destroyed, or taken away before he could use it. There was no way Sam would let a prisoner keep a weird revival book or whatever, it's gotta be fake. 

Dream had turned around, facing away from Tommy with a hunched back as he mumbled over the book. The mumbling stopped in its tracks at the claim, body straightening as it turned around slowly. The masked man was silent for several moments, and Tommy felt his confidence waver. "Are you saying I lied? This was directly given to me by Schlatt af- before his death." He couldn't let Dream win, the mother fucker had no right! 

"Well if that thing is real then Imma fucking steal it! No way should you keep it, a monster doesn't have anything to revive! I got lots, everything you took from me!" The shouting teen holds up his fists again, jabbing them towards Dream but not moving near him. "In fact, the only reason you aren't fucking dead in hell is cause I might need that book, I could kill you any time. I could- just like that cat! Just like pissboy I could punch you to death, but it wouldn't be worth it cause the book isn't real. It's a fake!" Tommy had to fight back from making his rant physical, wanting to fight but knowing that this would be more efficient. Dream knew the power of words in making someone hurt, and now he'd use everything he learned against him. 

The green figure had completely stilled, he couldn't even tell if they were breathing. Silence rang in the cell as Dream slowly put the book away with one last pet to its cover. "Then there is no reason to steal it. Like you said, I shouldn't have attachments. You killed hope and I have no reason to revive it." Fists clenched, rising to mirror Tommy. He tensed, anticipating a battle and feeling himself start to choke on the atmosphere. It's alright, he could take the bastard! 

Instead of lunging, Dream stepped forwards. Tommy stepped backwards, bracing himself for an attack. A few taunts are thrown, as is custom in these duels. "Doesn't matter if you wanna use it. Imma beat you and take it anyways!" The teen shouted, adrenaline making its way into his system. 

Dream stepped forwards again. Tommy stepped closer to the door. He wasn't gonna get trapped again, Sam would let him out after this, right? Yeah- Yeah, if Tommy did this them Sam would  _ have  _ to let him out. "You want to see how it works? I can show you it's real." Dream made another offer, but he wouldn't take the bait! 

Tommy shook his head. "No way, how would I get to see if it works when it's fake. You're a liar, I bet it's some sort of stupid curse book, something you use to take over minds!" Maybe it was some sort of curse book, though if it wasn't a revival book it probably wasn't a curse book either. 

Dream laughed, the sound as off as chalk and nails. "I wouldn't need a curse book for that." He stated simply, stepping forwards and causing another step back. Creepy bastard, he wasn't gonna get into his mind again! Tommy stepped to the side, a bubbling light behind him saying stepping back any more wouldn't be a good idea. 

"You're a real creepy bastard, y'know that Dream? It's no fucking wonder you ended up locked in here, everything you cared for gone. After what you've done it's the least you deserve." Tommy would make sure he got more than the least, he'd rip everything he could away to make sure Dream knew his pain. 

Another step forward, another step to the side. "You're in here too, we're stuck together until one of us leaves." That was true, but Tommy would be the one walking through that door and to freedom! It wasn't his fault he was stuck in here with the crazy prisoner. Sam would let him out soon.

"Yeah and it's gonna be me! Imma walk right out the door to fresh air, see the sun and grass and it's gonna be  _ you  _ fucking stuck in here, all alone. You're gonna be stuck here till you die when I'm out there enjoying life! A-and that fake book isn't gonna be there to revive you! You'll see Schlatt in hell and you'll still be alone, cause no one will wanna talk to a manipulative bastard like you!" Tommy was worked into a fit, fingers pointing and clenched fists jabbing as he raged at the monster across from him. 

He took a deep breath and continued, not done with his rant yet. "You'll be just like pissboy, limp and helpless and crushed of hope cause everything's been taken from you! All you'll wanna do is die and you won't even be able to do that till your miserable self lies on the ground broken and beaten! You fucking got that?! You got that you bastard cause that's what you did to me! Your soul is gonna be beaten over and over in hell and it'll all be on you!" He was left breathing a little hard, but he didn't let himself slump over from the rant. Tommy let a satisfied grin slip onto his face, resisting the urge to laugh at the shock and anger Dream must be feeling. That's right fucker, you're going to hell and there's nothing you can do about it! 

There is a sudden explosion of movement, green blurring as Tommy is suddenly launched across the floor the moment he had let himself bask in self congratulations. A flurry of pain started to blossom over his body, and by the time he got his arms up as some sort of shield he was being hauled up and slammed against a wall. He couldn't breathe, the breath thoroughly knocked out of him as he gasped and stared at his assailant. The white mask seemed to be seething, and Tommy was temporarily paralyzed by fear as Dream started to manically shout. "YOU'LL JOIN ME THERE, YOU'LL BE GETTING YOUR PUNISHMENT AND I'LL- I'LL LAUGH GLEEFULLY! You have no right to tear into me when you killed hope, when you took the future into your hands and crushed it! You'll be finding yourself right beside me because guess what- guess what Tommy? YOU CAN'T KILL ME! So go greet Schlatt in hell!" 

The man laughs, the sound the wrongest thing Tommy has ever heard. Wrong in the way dimensions shatter, in the way time warps and twists until the strings snap. Wrong in the way insanity clouds the eyes and takes away all thought until you wake up to the whole world blind. Tears are brought forth, fear of months gone by and months to go. Fear of the future and the past combining into a nightmare one can never escape, a landscape he has seen in his sleep far too many times. 

Dream still doesn't stop shouting through the laughter, through the soul shattering screams of an inhuman voice. "I might as well be a god! You can't kill me!" Another punch to the stomach, internal injuries joining the external ones. "BUT I CAN KILL YOU!" Tommy is slammed against the wall, and he can feel his vision going hazy. He has to scream, he has to stop him! Why are all his limbs locked, why does he feel like he can't go against this monster dammit! 

Another slam and he feels like he's about to die…… "DREAM STOP I-" Another spurt of blood is puked, blooming bruises become welling wounds as he can feel himself start to slip. "I- I'M GONN-"  **_CRUNCH_ ** . He couldn't feel anything beyond a blinding pain, everything going white before becoming a sharp darkness. He heard a short ear piercing scream, sounding oddly like him. He didn't think he could hear anything though, he couldn't feel anything either….. 

Tommy doesn't know how long he was passed out for, but when he wakes up he swears up a storm. He looks around, seeing Dream cradling the dead body of a cat. He scoffs, as if that would bring it back to life. He knew it didn't work like that, and if Dream cared so much he would have revived it if he could. See, proof the book was fake! He gets up and walks over, hearing mumbling but unable to tell whatever the hell was being said. "Hey! What the hell were you thinking back there?! I almost died y'know!" He yells, but he doesn't get any sort of response. 

Pouting as he paces a few times, Tommy looks over to the exit, wondering why Sam hasn't fucking let him out yet. Obviously he was given some sort of healing potion, otherwise he'd be in tons of pain and unable to really move, so why the hell wasn't he let out?! He looked at the wall, crinkling his nose at all the blood. Dream has some all over his shirt and fists too, he even got it on the dead cat while petting it. Fucking monster, yet another tally on the Go to Hell list. Tommy stalks over to the door and starts yelling for Sam, surely he'd respond after a fight had started! 

Tommy would have thought he'd be at least moved to another cell if he wasn't let out, anything to get him away from Dream! Ugh, he doesn't know what sorta health potion he was given but he feels weirdly light. Maybe Sam tried to make him high so he can't cause trouble? Ha, that'll just make it worse! 

Tommy groans, going back to cursing out Dream even though said bastard wasn't reacting. Was it the best idea after what happened? No. Did he fucking care? Also no. He didn't die so it's fine, though it was getting annoying being ignored. He tried poking next, and froze when his finger went  _ through _ him. "Shit! What the fucking hell?!" He cursed up yet another storm, he was doing that a lot today huh. Why the hell had his finger gone through?! It didn't leave any holes, but he didn't really feel anything there either…. 

Tommy backed away from Dream, starting to mildly panic. That was only a thing ghosts did right? But he wasn't a ghost! He was alive and healthy thank you very much, he just had a small scare with Dream that's all! "Ok ok very funny. Good prank haha, will you stop fucking ignoring me now?" When he had no response again he tried to shove Dream, only to go right through him and land on the floor in a sprawl. 

He got up immediately, hollow eyes wide as he gasped for breath he no longer felt fill his lungs. Looking down he saw that he was actually floating, no matter how much he tried he couldn't touch the ground. It was like two repelling magnets, he couldn't do anything against it! He made himself fall again, desperate to see if that would make him touch the solid floor. It did not. He continued to float a few inches from the ground, never to feel a solid surface again. 

He scrambled up, impossible handholds in the air supporting him. He whipped around, frantically looking around the room until he saw something half submerged in the lava. It was him. Half of him was enveloped in the burning lava, battered body slowly slipping into the moat. His skin seemed like it had only specks of pale flesh left among the myriads of bruises. It looked like they'd been there for at least a few hours. He didn't know how long the fight was, it felt like it took place in a matter of minutes like they all do. From experience though he knew it probably took much longer. His body couldn't have been burning there for long. 

He hesitantly inched closer, the caved in skull marking a grisly death as his brain was seemingly smashed to mush. His skin was torn and bloodied, nose flat and crooked and an eye socket empty. The other one contained a burst eye. He would have retched if it was possible, his ghostly body still tried. He was dead. He was fucking dead. Dream really killed him? No. Nononono he wasn't dead- He couldn't be dead he can't have died like that! 

Another darkness enveloped his vision, and this time the sleep is peaceful. It was a familiar feeling, one he has become acquainted with too many times throughout the wars and at the hands of those around him. Perhaps he'd get to see Wilbur again, guess it was sooner than he'd thought it'd be…. 

With that thought his consciousness faded, transported away from a fiery grave at the hands of his tormentor. Perhaps he'd wake up again by his brother's side, or perhaps he'd wake up like his brother had, memories gone and floating in a land he once knew. Regardless of where he ends up, perhaps he can finally rest. If he doesn't join Dream in Hell that is, for he also has many sins to repent. 


End file.
